


Homecoming

by MBOx



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBOx/pseuds/MBOx
Summary: Kindness is a human's most powerful tool.However, when people use it for their own malicious intent, it then becomes manipulation.Kindness can also come in many forms, like sending a letter to a friend, or taking your partner out for a meal. You believed that what your friend did for you was also out of kindness.You mistook manipulation for kindness.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> What's up?  
> I really enjoyed the Devilman series, and I wanted to make my own sort of adaption to it.  
> I'm unsure how long this will go on for, but I'll try to keep it updated as much as I can.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!  
> This fic works in a specific way. Each chapter is dedicated to a specific character.  
> Once characters become relevant, I'll add them to the story and may give them a chapter.  
> During each chapter, you will be them. 
> 
> For example: AKIRA: Awakening (the title of this chapter), you read as you yourself are Akira.  
> The next chapter will focus on Ryo, where you read as him. 
> 
> I hope that makes sense!! 6 6'

"Merge with a demon, Akira."  
"WHAT?" you exclaim, unable to understand what your friend had suggested. "Why would you want me to fuse with a killing machine. I'm not like that, Ryo."  
Your friend, Ryo, laughs at your statement with such joy. He's always been cold hearted, and this is one of those times where he truly shows that side of himself.  
"If you merge with a demon, you'll get such incredible powers!" Ryo blabbers, his passion for demons and devils alike bubbling from his personality. "You're weak and scrawny compared to those in your track team. Don't you want something better than that?"  
Ryo's reasoning is harsh, but he does make a good point. You do want something out merging with a demon, if you even were to fuse with one. Something like a perk.

Below you, music blares loudly. A party is well underway, a "ritual" which Ryo and others call _Sabbath_. Apparently, demons gather here when blood is shed, and they possess the masses of humans who stay long enough to witness the massacre. Ryo wants to uncover the true meaning of demons, and why they exist on earth, but he's convincing you to become one as well, just for the perks of it. You're unsure whether to trust his judgement, but you've known him ever since you were a little kid. Becoming strong does sound good to you, but what will it cost? You guess you're about to find out.

"Fine, I'll do it." you mutter. You hope this choice won't be regretted later on. Ryo's face lights up with.. excitement? His eyes look ecstatic and he pulls you in for a warm embrace.  
"Thank you, Akira. I'm sorry for dragging you into this." he says. Ryo sounds genuinely happy for once, his voice not so bitter and cold anymore. "Once we're in, just follow me. I'll help you out as best as I can." You nod your head in agreement, and the doors to Sabbath open. 

As you enter, a woman who looks to be in her mid twenties runs up to you. She's clearly naked, much like the rest of the people in this hall, but she has a basket of what seems to be a kind of pill.  
"Hey! Welcome to the party! What are you interested in today? Maybe you've got some cravings you need to fill?" her voice is hyper and bubbly, and very irritating.  
"Uh, I don't want any of this, thanks." you reply awkwardly. You're not so good around girls, especially at a time like this when there's so many nude people here. The girl laughs at your response, seemingly enjoying your uncomfortable stance more than you are.  
"Don't be ridiculous! Here!" she proclaims. With that, she pops the pill in her mouth and kisses you hard. You feel the pill from her mouth transfer to yours, and you cant help but swallow out of habit. 

You pull back, anxious to what might happen next. The girl laughs at you and you've decided you're going to be more cautious the next time you agree to do something like this with Ryo.  
"Is this his first time?" the girl asks your friend. Ryo nods and apologises for you. Not like you wanted to apologise in the first place, but whatever, the pill doesn't seem to be affecting you just yet. A hand tugs at your arm, as Ryo pulls you away to sit down far from the crowd of lustful adults. It's almost like a mosh pit, except with less metal and more naked bodies. 

"How are you feeling, Akira?" Ryo has to yell over the pounding music. "What's on your mind?" You've been completely zoned out for a few minutes ever since you sat down, so not much has passed your mind. You want to ask Ryo if you can go home, but he seemed so insistent on getting your help, so you cant do much but wait.  
"I don't feel anything. Am I supposed to?" you reply bitterly. Ryo shakes his head in disappointment, sighing. "What's wrong?"  
"If the pill hasn't taken effect yet, I'll have to do this myself." he says. 

As quick as a flash, Ryo is on his feet with a smashed beer bottle. You watch him as he darts around, before you can even balance yourself against the shaking floor. The blonde-haired boy is darting around, his bottle becoming filled with blood as he impales multiple party-goers with its broken glass.  
"RYO!" you scream. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" You hear cries of dismay from the wounded, but they can barely be heard over the still blaring music. Blood and other various internal organs paint the floor, yet everyone seems to be totally unaware of what's going on.  
Bodies collapse to the floor as a loud rumbling can be heard from every direction, the music unable to contain the horrors of what's about to come. A flash of lightning strikes inside the room, and roars can be heard all over the building. Out of the collapsed bodies, demons manifest and take form, their appearance revealed from the smell of blood. Some huge, some small, but all are powerful and have the capacity to kill or harm in some way. They have only one goal: kill. 

Ryo has finished his killing spree by this time, making his way back to you, a wild grin on his face.  
"Watch this place come alive, Akira!" he bellows. "Feast your eyes on the true audience of this gathering of Sabbath!" More and more demons take form, their human bodies ripping apart as the desire for meat becomes too strong. Others have noticed by now, no longer wishing to party with their killers. Naked bodies scrambled to the nearest exits, only to be barred away from their freedom as walls break and crush them, much like their hopes and dreams. 

You've never been a fan of death, with your earliest memory of it being of a cat who you couldn't save for the life of you. Ryo had told you it was going to die, and even offered to take care of it for you since you couldn't do it yourself. Your stubbornness had made you cry over it, and sometimes you wish you had just let Ryo put the poor thing down. The death of these poor humans is unforgivable, that much you know. If you knew what was going to happen, you never would have agreed to this. Enough of that though, you also need to find a way out before you come a demons next meal. However, Ryo is nowhere to be seen. You would have thought a massive blob of white and yellow would be easy to spot, but there's so much blood and littered bodies that you cant make out anything anymore. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you spot Ryo, running with his camera in hand, recording all the bloodshed these demons cause. His ignorance will get him killed at this rate, and you rush towards him screaming his name. Those weak legs of yours don't get you very far before your friend is launched across the other side of the room by a demon, with other monsters waiting there for him. They cover his body, stopping his escape completely. You need to save him, or else you'll never forgive yourself. Try as you might, your legs can only make you go so fast, with a demon quickly approaching you from behind. You can see its long pink teeth extend from its jaws, and that alone is enough nightmare fuel to last you a lifetime. 

_Run faster_ , you urge yourself. _Run because your life literally depends on it_. You see Ryo's face from the large demons who tower over him, crushing the rest of his body. He's staring at you with a cold and blank expression, which isn't much of an encouragement for you to save him. But to be fair, you are trying to save yourself. The slithering from behind you is getting louder by the second, your inevitable death quickly catching up to your almost crumbling body. Only a few more feet and you'll reach him. Your best friend. 

5 steps. 

The demon is still gaining on you.

4 steps.

Its teeth reach past your face, ready to swallow you whole.

3 steps.

Its eyes glare at you with such strong desires, you almost feel bad for it.

2 steps.

Your own eyes are blurred by your panicked crying as you flee for your life.

One. 

Crimson red flashes burn throughout the whole room, and you feel your body empowered, your muscles surging with unbelievable strength. The monster which was chasing you now fears you, its eyes dilated as it accepts its own fate. With one pull, you rip the demon in half, its blood covering you as it rains over the remains of other bodies. Rage engulfs your mind, your desire to protect your friend is too strong to control. 

"YOU KILLED THEM. YOU KILLED THEM _ALL_." the screeches leave your throat, booming over the still playing music. Teeth bared, claws out, you let out an ungodly scream as your body turns over a new leaf, revealing the biggest nightmare of them all. 

Devilman. 

Amon.

**Author's Note:**

> http://monsterboyo.tumblr.com/


End file.
